<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to do during a pandemic by kenswagmaster23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626429">What to do during a pandemic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenswagmaster23/pseuds/kenswagmaster23'>kenswagmaster23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Swag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenswagmaster23/pseuds/kenswagmaster23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just cute quarantine one shots hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Megan Rapinoe/Sue Bird, Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tobins POV</strong>
</p><p>We haven’t left the apartment in days probably weeks who even knows at this point and quite honestly the only thing keeping me sane is the woman lying in bed next to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby” *kiss* “are” *kiss* you *kiss* up *kiss* and all I could hear is a groan from Christens side of the bed so I tried again so I tried the same tactic just this time a little lower “I said...Baby are you up” leaving longer and lingering kisses on her stomach all that earned was another groan so now it was really time to pull out the big guns “My love, my baby, my world, I said....are you up” this time the kisses placed inside her thighs and the final one right on her lips...her down low lips if you know what I mean. This one got her attention I felt a tug of my hair and heard a breathy “shit” fall from her lips. So I stayed where I was easing her out of her sleep with an orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”Have a nice nap” I whispered letting her taste herself on my lips, giving her a kiss before she could even respond. “I did but the waking up process was by far the best part, I should start taking naps more often” she smirks “Maybe you should” I challenge “But right now you’ve gotta get up because we have a zoom happy hour with the gang in like 10 minutes” “Fine” she groans and slips on one of my sweatshirts and some underwear then walking to the living room with the computer </p><p>
  <strong>Christen POV</strong>
</p><p>“Wow Press we definitely know what you guys just did” Ash jokes “Leave her alone sex hair is totally in these days” Pinoe adds. There’s nothing I could really say to that just shyly laugh and try my best to tame my very telling hair “O shut it like we don’t see that hickey on Ali’s neck” Tobin swoops in “My knight in shining armor” “Alway princess” she whispers with a kiss “Grosssss but anyways did you guys hear about.....” </p><p>Even though quarantine is terribly boring and I miss soccer with every bone in my body. These are the moments I live for with my girl and my closest friends, I couldn’t ask for anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tobins POV</strong>
</p>
<p>“Nope,no, Chris get off of me” I whisper seriously. Yes that is what me trying to stand my ground looks like while my girlfriend is feeling me up. Now I know what you’re thinking why the hell would I be refusing to have sex with my beautiful, athletic, multi talented, CEO girlfriend....that would be because we are at her parents house where her entire family happens to be staying, and let me be clear when I say everyone I mean her sisters Tyler and Channing plus their significant others, her little cousins, her aunts, not to mention HER DAD and GRANDMOTHER.</p>
<p>”Tobin cmon don’t be like that I just wanna cuddle, come hereee. Pretty please.” She whispers. Now I know Christen so I know just by the way she spoke that this was a trap.</p>
<p>”Fine Chris but this needs to stay strictly cuddling no funny business” As you probably know she disregarded everything I said as soon as I got close again “CHRIS” I yelled as loud as I could while whispering “move your hand” I said sternly</p>
<p>”Tobin cmonnn Im horny” she tugged at my shirt. “Feel me” she whispered on to my neck and of course after those words i’m a goner. I slipped my hand down her shorts and sure enough she’s wet as can be, soaked even and the sigh she let out when I slid my fingers out was enough to get me, but the real icing on the cake was how she took the wrist of the hand that had just been her pants and licked my fingers clean of herself. Anything in my mind that was telling me to hold back has completely gone out the window </p>
<p>
  <strong>Christens POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you all probably now I am extremely horny to be honest I don’t even know why, but I am and I need Tobin to fix it. I’ve pulled out all the stops but I think I finally got her with her fingers in my mouth, that always gets her.</p>
<p>”Look at me” she growls with a hand on my throat “I am going to make you cum but if you make a sound I’m stopping” Now if my underwear wasn’t already ruined that 100% did it. </p>
<p>She kissed me down to my second pair of lips and got to work. It took me hardly any time at all to cum and when I did I bit my lip so hard that I left a sore and Im surprised she even has hair left from the way I was pulling. Somehow the pressure of being quiet made me 10x hotter and made me cum 10x harder</p>
<p>”You liked that huh” she whispers smugly. She knows I liked it, she knows that I know that she knows I liked it. “Mhmm” I said still jerking a little from the aftershocks</p>
<p>————————-</p>
<p>The next morning </p>
<p>“I 100% heard you and Tobin fucking last night. Nice.” Tyler teases</p>
<p>“Run me my money” I say</p>
<p>”Umm absolutely not it took you forever to convince her, we almost finished by the time you guys got started” Channing argues</p>
<p>If you are thinking did me and my sisters make a bet to see who could get their partner to fuck them first with an entire house full of family down the hall, you would be very right and I definitely won whether I got the money or not.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>took a long time for me to write again because I felt like last chapter was trash this one could be the same so just lmk if I should just stop completely. Also the one shots are no longer quarantine exclusive.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so like i’ve never written on here before and idek if anyone’s gonna read these but let me know if you think i should keep writing let me know and pls be nice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>